Jared2013
jared_2013, or simply Jared2013, is a well known midfag on the server. He is pretty infamous on the server as he is a notorious griefer, an Incursion starter, and was known for being an actual enemy of Valkyria in the Third Incursion . He is also pretty known to be a loose-cannon, as he is known to make outrages (sometimes being autistic) and no one never really expects what he will do next. However, he is also known to be a very good historian on the server and has written interesting articles on both the 2b2t subreddit and several other places. He has actually offered to help this wiki on October 30th, 2016 but since no one was contributing at that point, he didn't stay. In early August of 2017, Jared2013 returned to the wiki as an admin promoted by Niftyrobo. He deleted 240+ pages (the entire Wiki) for biased reasons (mostly dealing with the history of newfags and newfag bases). After that, as well as banning a lot of people and changing then look of the site to a red one with the Spawn Mason symbol as the logo, he raged on the 2b2t subreddit about "griffing the wiki". He was banned along with Niftyrobo roughly one day later by global wikia staff. While he is good at calling everyone newfaggots and autistic (even some old players), this backfires on him when he gets upset, and rages in chat. History This has been taken from the 2b2t subreddit, posted by Jared himself. August 2013: I had bought my account D4RKJ0E nearly two years before. The faction server I had been playing for several months went down after the 4chan posts stopped. I remember vaguely during the last days of the server I had received a gift from an old friend on the server. They gave me an account and told me where they were going next. A place called 2b2t.org, though when I had first joined it was 2b2t.net. I had been there before on my account D4RKJ0E, and checked it out a few times before on some friends accounts. The idea of a new account, however, was thrilling. I previously had not conceived of needing another account to play minecraft. November 2013: I had been playing 2b2t again for a few months now on my account D4RKJ0E when I decided to check my screenshot folder for some coordinates. Though I did not find the coordinates I was looking for, I found something far more valuable. I found the account that Dr_Cash had given me months ago. 1.7 had just hit 2b2t and I was eager to explore for new biomes, but D4RKJ0E was already settled in an ocean castle I found nearly 200,000 blocks from Spawn. I decided to log into the account. jared2013 has joined the game. was the first message that appeared in my chat when I logged into that account. Though within seconds I would see another, jared2013 was slain by thePOMPANO using 420 NAMASTE 420. It was during the Second Incursion. Spawn was not the gray lavacast-filled space that it is today, rather, it was black. Black with the dragon eggs that engulfed the area. I respawned in a little house overlooking a massive hole. From y = 80 I could see straight down to bedrock and not a single stone block in my entire view. A wither popped into view, "PYROBYTE IS KING OF 2B2T, VIVAT REX!" as well as a player. I could barely make out the name, but I recognised it from the name of the Wither. It was Pyrobyte. Other players popped into my view, players such as popbob , x0XP , iTristan , fubster , and xcc2 . There was a battle going on. I hid myself among the rocks so I wouldn't be enveloped in the chaos. I stood vigilantly nearby the rocks, though continuously I watched the battle unfold. Eventually, there was a logger. Someone else had died on the bedrock below, and I took the chance to sneak in and grab their items. Luckily, the diamond guards were not interested in me and only sought to defeat the logger. I left with a full set of god armour, god apples, and some tools. I made it as far as seven-hundred blocks away from Spawn before I was caught by Coldwave. Some time later that week in November: I had been playing 2b2t again for a few days now on my new account jared2013. Chat was flooded with nonsensical bullshit and links to porn, the good old days. I heard rumours about a base that held the wealth of the Incursion members. A base called "Valkyria." On my way out of Spawn, I traveled down the X+ highway for a few thousand before meeting someone. Pyrobyte again. I asked him if I could help with the Incursion, and he said no. But, he said, he would give me armour and tools. I gladly accepted his offer and equipped myself with a full set of Pyro's Paramount and Anathema. Then we parted. I continued onward along the unforgiving X+ highway, and he headed out back towards Spawn to resume the massacre. Around 5k Nether I stumbled upon a sign in the road. It read, "Valkyria x=redacted, z - redacted" I smirked at the sign and thought it simply another shitpost. When I reached the junction in which I could decide whether or not to check out the supposed coordinates, my thoughts were interrupted by an unusual comment in chat. "Valkyria has just been griefed by drewbookman" Sato86 said. Comments flooded the chat with talk regarding Valkyria's destruction. In the commotion someone leaked the coordinates, the exact coordinates I had seen previously on the sign. December 7, 2013: The destruction of Valkyria and NFE ( Which I will write about on some other occasion ) brought about the end of an era on 2b2t. Many of those regulars during the Second Incursion have not been seen to this day. The end of the Second Incursion marked the beginning of a period in which no duplication glitches were present which lasted until mid 2016. The end of 2013 yielded the end of the golden age, and paved the way for the shitstorm 2b2t is today. -jared2013 Today Doesn’t do shit nowadays. If only some anon would trigger him to get his shit together and spawn the next incursion. If only... Category:WIP Category:People Category:Players Category:Griefers Category:Backdoor Category:Hackers